


Las aventuras de Atobe Keigo

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Businessman Stiles, M/M, Teen Romance, business stuff, company work, lovely complex - Freeform, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cumpleaños de Atobe Keigo versado sobre complejos amorosos y dilemas familiares. Ser Ore-sama no es fácil, menos aún cuando debes encargarte de un dormilón y del negocio familiar, pero siempre hay tiempo para aprender una o dos fabulosas lecciones. Cuando uno del par brilla, el otro queda opacado así que hay que ajustar las luces para poder ver mejor. BL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Qué diablos regalarte?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue, en su momento, mi regalo de cumpleaños para Atobe, que junto con el de Musaga fue una especie de tributo a nuestro personaje favorito. Era grotescamente largo así que dividí el contenido original en 7 partes, reeditado totalmente, reestructurado y casi nuevo, pulido con cera de auto (?) 
> 
> POT no me pertenece, es propiedad de su mangaka Konomi Takeshi y por más que lo repita no cambiará.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura

–¿Un vale de carne en la cafetería?

–No suelo comer allí.

–¿Qué dices de una corbata?

–Ya tengo demasiadas.

–¿Y un libro?

–Para eso está la biblioteca del segundo edificio, llena de ejemplares, por cierto.

–Ya veo… ¿y una consola?

–No soy muy aficionado a los videojuegos.

–¡Vaya que eres difícil de complacer!– Jiroh estaba exasperado, rascándose con furia la cabeza porque llevaba horas exprimiéndola para pensar en un buen regalo que darle a  Keigo, y para no facilitar las cosas lo tenía al frente, ambos sentados en una cómoda mesa de té en el jardín de la mansión de los Atobe. El chico estaba agotado mentalmente y encolerizado por las constantes negaciones como opciones de regalo. Se acercaba el décimo sexto aniversario del capitán de Hyotei y su pareja y amigo, el dormilón de la Secundaria quería darle algo, sino especial, al menos un detalle que le agradara al heredero. 

El problema era que nada le convencía. Siempre había un “pero” de por medio y la frustración de Akutagawa estaba sobrepasando sus límites conocidos.  
  
 –No es reprochable desear solo lo mejor– se encogió de hombros el mayor, dando un sorbo al té helado que se derretía por el caluroso sol de ese día al aire libre.

  
 –Ni tanto, ¿sabes? una cosa es desear lo mejor y otra es ser caprichoso– se quejó en respuesta, torciendo los ojos e igualmente, sorbiendo su té.

  
–No estoy siendo caprichoso. Al contrario, estoy cumpliendo tú capricho, si no mal recuerdo eras tú el que inició esta sesión de preguntas. Desde el principio te dije que cualquier cosa estaba bien– sonrió tajantemente y dejó el vaso en la mesilla, procediendo a escoger un pastelillo de la exquisita y variada colección desplegada en la bandeja.

–¡Sólo quiero darte un buen regalo! ¿Es mucho pedir que me digas algo que quieras o que te guste al menos? – bufó, mordiendo su postre.

–Por un lado, tengo todo lo que quiero, y por otro, sabes que soy difícil de complacer…te di el comodín de escoger el obsequio pero si prefieres que lo decida yo será muy complicado para ti,– explicó, mirándole con esos ojos violáceos y ese porte aristócrata que parecía tener peso sobre cualquiera que recibiera siquiera un gesto suyo, Jiroh tragó saliva en anticipación –además,– continuó –tengo algo que me gusta justo frente a mí, y  según mis expectativas y necesidades, es suficiente– arqueó una ceja, sonriéndole de lado.

¡Desgraciado Keigo! Siempre zafándose de cualquier esfuerzo que cometiera el ojos castaños para complacerle o siquiera darle un gusto. _Bien, bien bocchan, sé que tienes todo lo que deseas ¡pero solo quiero darte un maldito regalo!_ Se quejó para sus adentros.

–¡Regresa aquí, Atobe! – gritó levantándose de la silla. Mientras Jiroh cavilaba, el aludido se había movido unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la entrada del recinto hacia el ala principal de su casa. Le esperó mientras Jiroh se dirigía hacia él  

–No creas que con esas coqueterías lograrás escabullirte de mí– protestó, haciéndole sonreír encantado –No coqueteo contigo, Jiroh: Ya te tengo conquistado, así que no me hace falta–el chico de cabellos cobrizos se sintió ruborizar. El más alto sostuvo delicadamente su mentón, dirigiéndolo a sus labios, acariciando aquellas dos líneas carmesí con deleite en un beso casto y corto pero profundo.

Al separarse, Jiroh estaba aún más ruborizado. Atobe sólo le guiñó el ojo sensualmente y con su incitante voz le susurró al oído –Si quieres, te puedes quedar aquí a seguir pensando en el regalo, estaré esperando una sorpresa especial– se separó de él y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda   –Por ahora tengo que irme, debo atender unos asuntos en la mansión– se despidió de reverso, elevando por un momento su mano.

Jiroh lo miró embobado mientras se alejaba a paso lento, hasta perder de vista su silueta a través de la puerta…y cayó en cuenta de su jugada _¡Se volvió a escapar!_ Pisoteó frustrado el inocente pasto.

~~

Al entrar en la mansión fue abordado por varios empleados y organizadores, mayordomos y sirvientas con preguntas y a la espera de órdenes del mandamás y sus deseos. Con responder tres seguidos “si” y un cortante “no” subió las escaleras a su habitación, dejando tras de sí un coro de _“Cómo desee, Keigo-bocchan”_ al que estaba más que acostumbrado. Entró a su cuarto y suspiró, aún faltaban diez días para su cumpleaños y no podía dejar de pensar que mañana mismo lo emprenderían con montones de regalos costosos y monótonos y centenares de insípidas e hipócritas sonrisas, seguidas de felicitaciones vacías y trilladas, y como si eso no fuera necesario, también debía pensar en el _discurso_ de cumpleaños que su familia estaba adiestrada a profesar en todos los aniversarios de los Atobe, siendo cada año más rebuscado y sintético.

Se recostó en su cama, suspiró con fuerza y susurró con desgano para sí _Todos me preguntan qué deseo, pero nadie me da nada porque así le nazca; todos siguen el protocolo de “cumplir expectativas” pero nadie busca entender en qué están basadas…ni siquiera Jiroh_ cerró los ojos contra su almohada, y en ese momento sintió que el instinto de anhelar era algo insustancial e insensible, inclusive innecesario.

~~

Akutagawa seguía en el jardín trasero, había abandonado las sillas y optado por recostarse en la grama bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, sintiendo la suave brisa recorrer sus sentidos. Cerró los párpados con la intensión de dormitar pero las muchas ideas que rondaban por su cabeza le imposibilitaban la tarea

_Parece que hoy no me quieren en el mundo de los sueños_ sonrió ante su propio pensamiento infantil, digno de un cuento para niños _¿Será qué me animan a seguir pensando?_ Se cuestionó, indagando sobre la ficticia posibilidad de que algún dios o una entidad extraña le estuviera concediendo el permiso necesario para utilizar su cerebro mucho más allá de la realización de acciones básicas.  Rió con ganas, y se reacomodó en el pasto finalmente abriendo los ojos.

_Atobe está extraño_

Esa idea recorrió su percepción, pero no era del todo cierta, al menos no comprobable, ya que el muchacho estaba actuando normal: cumplía sus obligaciones y deberes con eficacia y prontitud, y dedicaba tiempo a molestarle y a sus actividades cómo pareja, estudiante y Capitán del Club de Tennis de Hyotei…todo estaba en perfecto equilibrio y plenitud

_Tal vez demasiado_ concluyó.

Si no conociera sus amplias y variadas capacidades para satisfacer varios escenarios y demandas creería que se estaba esforzando más de lo normal, pero sabía que no era así, si no estuviera al tanto de sus múltiples responsabilidades pensaría que estaba abstraído o preocupado por algo. Pero también estaba consciente de que no lo conocía a la perfección, y mucho menos era un psicoanalista leyendo un  libro abierto que no era Atobe Keigo.

Algo. Algo ¿pero qué era ese algo? Sentía que alguna cosa obvia o importante se le estaba yendo por la tangente y estaba seguro que el mismo Atobe no se lo diría. El problema muchas veces era ese, el buchou del Hyotei es una persona de fiar, responsable y capaz, ambicioso en sus actividades y perfeccionista, engreído y arrogante también pero no por ello perdía la objetividad, sin embargo era cerrado en cuanto a su vida privada se tratara, aún dentro de toda su sociabilidad y concurrencia pública era una persona que nunca dejaba entrever información personal más allá de la conocida.

En sus divagaciones, una idea nació estrepitosamente, se incorporó de un salto con una expresión bastante complacida –¡Ya sé que regalarte! – gritó al aire, riendo con satisfacción; sacudió su ensuciado short deportivo blanco y comenzó a correr en dirección a la mansión. Entró a trote, y sin detenerse preguntó la ubicación de su capitán –Keigo-bocchan se encuentra en su habitación, pidió por favor que no le molestaran– alcanzó a escuchar lejanamente al subir las escaleras.


	2. Nos veremos después

– _Toc toc_ – dijo frente la madera de la puerta, sin tocarla. No recibió respuesta –Dije _toc toc_ – repitió de igual forma, con un tono que podría usar cualquier secretaria al contestar una llamada. De nuevo silencio. –¡Atobe, Atobe, rápido! ¡Seigaku nos va a entregar la copa de las nacionales! ¡Abre! – bien, definitivamente esa había sido su peor idea en siglos… _será para pulirla, de otra forma ni nos dejarían verla_ se reprochó.

–¡Por Dios abre de una vez! ¡Soy Jiroh! – gritó, tocando esta vez la puerta.

Escuchó el chirriar del colchón, unos pasos y la cerradura girar –Ya sé que eres tú, ¿Quién mas haría semejante ridiculez? – bufó al abrir la puerta, el dormilón no se quejó porque esa verdad absoluta le constaba.

–Es tu culpa por no abrirme de un principio– hizo un pequeño puchero, mirándole con desdén. Keigo suspiró, solo así Jiroh notó el desaliñado estado de su amigo: ojos enrojecidos, cabellos despeinados y la camisa mal abotonada, sin comentar el pantalón con el cierre abajo. Sutilmente inquirió una pregunta –…y... ¿por qué no me abrías?- –arqueó levemente una ceja.

 –¿No se nota sólo con verme? – lo miró con cierto desapruebo, como si de un ignorante se tratara. Jiroh lo pensó unos segundos, y a juzgar por su aspecto…

–¡No me digas! – se alteró, chillando de repente –¡Te estabas haciendo la pa-¡

 Atobe le tapó la boca, abochornado.

–¡Imbécil! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! Estaba durmiendo, ¡durmiendo! –le golpeó en la cabeza y lo soltó como si picara, Akutagawa no sabía si reírse por la reacción del otro o quejarse por el dolor del golpe –¿Y entonces porque tardaste tato en abrir? – preguntó a los minutos de haber entrado y haberse acomodado en la habitación, su dueño se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio –Sabes que duermo desnudo así que tardé en vestirme, por tu fastidiosa insistencia tuve que apresurarme y por tú culpa salí desastroso a abrirte la maldita puerta…sin contar que estamos en verano y las sábanas mullidas de lana no son una buena opción para el calor ¡además no dejaste ni que me lavara la cara! – explicó fastidiado, cruzado de piernas y brazos; el holgazán se quedó en la frase “sabes que duermo desnudo…” y de allí no le dio más interés a la explicación.

Atobe de alguna manera pareció entender qué cruzaba por la mente del aludido, así que no perdió oportunidad de comunicárselo. –¿Sólo eso escuchaste? Después dices que no eres pervertido– sarcástico.      

–¡No más que tú! – se defendió de resoplido –¡Pervertido! – gritó en un berrinche. Atobe pasó su mano sobre su enmarañado cabello y suspiró –Y bien, ¿acaso viniste sólo a decirme pervertido? ¿O pretendías meterte  bajo la sábana? – esperó la respuesta del otro, que sólo optó por arrugar la vista –No. Vine a decirte que ya sé que darte de regalo– sonrió alegremente.

Sin mucha ilusión preguntó –Y bien ¿qué será?…otro plasma LCD o tal vez algún otro terreno o acción en un club privado...quizá alguna reservación en un hotel 5 estrellas o un traje de diseñador italiano a la medida…,– contabilizó aburrido las opciones de regalo estrafalarias (e imposibles para él) que podían desfilar en la confusa mente del chico –Si es así lamento informarte qu…– fue interrumpido por Akutagawa –Lo que quiero regalarte no se puede comprar– por alguna razón, o tal vez por el tono contenido que usó el muchacho; el joven heredero sintió interés por primera vez en semanas.

Por un momento silencioso pensó _¿Su cuerpo? ¿Alguna otra forma de tener sexo?_ Pero al no percibir ningún brillo de lujuria en la fija mirada de su acompañante, descartó de inmediato la idea, debía de admitir que le causaba curiosidad. Jiroh era simple en su forma de ver las cosas, pero cuando de proponerse algo se trataba, surgía una habilidad de crear expectativa cuya eficiencia radicaba en lo subestimable que podía llegar a ser su apariencia o personalidad. Atobe no era la excepción, aunque lo conociera más a fondo que muchos otros.

–Entonces no preguntaré. Es parte del encanto, ¿no?.

–De todas maneras no sabría cómo explicarlo, y la verdad es que un regalo debe ser sorpresa– dos razonamientos válidos para ocultar su realmente inexistente idea de regalo. Bueno, no del todo, pero aun no tenia bien definido su plan (estaba seguro de que no era un objeto, sino un acontecimiento) debía pulirlo, y muy a su pesar, debía _pensarlo_ bien. Keigo no era cualquiera, y además competía con otros tantos ricachones engreídos que le quitarían su atención por horas; horas en las que Akutagawa quisiera, aunque fuese un poco, que él pensara en su humilde regalo.

–Me voy– el dormilón se levantó de repente de la desordenada cama donde yacía sentado, el dueño de la residencia se permitió emitir un chasquido con la lengua, justo cuando empezaba a conseguir entretenida la actitud del chico y comenzando a pensar en cómo podría sonsacarle una que otra pista por medio de contactos físicos; le dice que se quiere ir….maldito dormilón.

Jiroh hizo un ademán de mano y se dispuso a recorrer el breve espacio que lo separaba de la puerta, cuando escuchó el rechinar del espaldar de la silla y sintió un agarre en su cintura, ambas manos de Keigo se fijaron en él y su cabeza descendió hasta su clavícula, besando la piel descubierta por el cuello mal arreglado de la camisa.

Sólo pudo emitir un pequeño suspiro al sentir una mordida en su lóbulo derecho, Atobe le volteó frente a él para encararlo y atacó con sus voraces labios los desprevenidos del otro, entrando velozmente en la cavidad bucal y lamiendo cualquier rastro de saliva que descendiera por las comisuras; la sensación abrumadora de sentir los jadeos del mayor en su boca lo incitó a participar, balanceándose sobre sus pies hasta alcanzar a rodear totalmente la nuca de su buchou, afianzándose a ella y profundizando el contacto. Las manos inquietas del bocchan apretaban las caderas del chico contra su cuerpo, acariciando la espalda y las nalgas en su recorrido sobre las prendas.

Con un jadeo sonoro se separaron ambos. La exigencia de aire pudo más que su ansiedad de acercamiento. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes y deseosos, el suave sonrojo del de cabellos cobrizos y su agitada respiración eran todo un deleite. Atobe sonrió con una mueca mezcla de lujuria y cariño y se acercó de nuevo a su boca, esta vez con más calma y plantó un suave beso, uno delicado que parecía una caricia. Brevemente se distanció despacio, regalándole a los ojos una mirada profunda y nostálgica; Jiroh se sonrojó más.

Con un leve empujón encaminó de nuevo al chico hasta la salida, éste pasó por la puerta y quedó en el pasillo frente a ella –No nos veremos por unos días, – dijo suavemente, se sorprendiendo a Akutagawa por la revelación –así que procura no evadir tus obligaciones por estar durmiendo.– apuntó él, y por algún motivo Jiroh se sintió triste, no quería que cerrara la puerta cómo claramente estaba intencionado a hacer con la mano tras la perilla.

 –Pero, ¿Cuándo volverás? – se sentía tonto y desolado.

 –Antes de mi cumpleaños, no te preocupes–lo calmó con un gesto de indiferencia…quería decirle que se quedara, detenerlo o amarrarlo a las patas de la cama para que no se fuera, pero decidió no hacer ni decir nada, la mirada profunda de Keigo le indicó que era mejor no armar escándalo.

–Nos vemos– sonrió levemente, y cerró la puerta con un corto rechinido.


	3. Extrañándote

Un escozor en sus ojos y un doloroso pálpito de su corazón fueron suficientes para darle fuerza a esa determinación que tenía a medias y esforzarse en darle un buen presente, y de paso hacerle feliz en lo que estuviese a su alcance. Porque si algo acababa de comprobar, era que Atobe no estaba del todo bien.  
Bajó las escaleras con pesadez, a un paso el doble de lento en comparación con el que las había subido, observó a uno de los mayordomos a través del portón de la cocina dándole instrucciones a los cocineros y sintió el deseo de preguntarle el paradero de su novio en los próximos días; pero recordó que desde un principio se autoimpuso el mantenerse al margen de la vida social de Atobe Keigo…una figura pública que debía de mantener, costara lo que le costara. Si él mismo no se lo dijo debía significar que no era de gran importancia o sencillamente no le incumbía.

Volverá pronto, él lo dijo. Y no es como que se va para siempre una sonrisa sombría apareció sin querer, a la vez que volvía el ardor en sus orbes. Soy un mocoso, maldita sea se criticó a sus adentros, retirando las gotas saladas que se empezaban a acumular. Sacudió su cabeza hasta casi marearse y tropezar varios escalones, con una suerte de dioses al no caer y fracturarse, se acercó al mayordomo y pidió que le abriese la puerta principal ya que salir por el jardín trasero implicaba caminar innecesariamente. 

–¿Se retira tan pronto, Akutagawa-san? – preguntó el hombre mayor, quien curiosamente y contrario a sus facciones, conservaba gran parte de su caballera tupida y negra; una incómoda mirada surgió en el tenista siendo captada por el mayordomo –Disculpe mi atrevimiento– hizo una leve reverencia y procedió a guiarlo hasta la puerta principal que abrió en el proceso; un tímido –Gracias, buenas tardes– recibió de parte del chico.  
Llegó a su casa corriendo tras unas inesperadas gotas de lluvia que comenzaron chispear en su cabeza, cenó el doble de lo normal, leyó tres tomos de mangas que tenia atrasados de su serie favorita –que no había leído por las tareas– y completó en tiempo record el extenso cuestionario de psicología que debía entregar al día siguiente Me pregunto si las respuestas se ven afectadas por el estado de ánimo guardó las hojas en una carpeta y la metió en el bolso para no dejarlas –de nuevo– en su casa.

Se recostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás su revuelta cabeza, suspiró con los ojos cerrados y se dedicó unos minutos a pensar en su idea de regalo, relegando a conciencia de su mente el hecho de que el cumpleañero se echaría en falta los próximos días.

A la mañana siguiente despertó diez minutos antes de la campana del despertador –todo un milagro– ya que su sueño, sino corrido, había sido superficial durante toda la madrugada. Desayunó poco debido a que aún conservaba en el estómago más de la mitad de la cena y salió con tiempo de sobra a la secundaria porque no lo había malgastado atiborrándose en la comida. Al llegar a clases se enfrentó a la ausencia de su buchou.

El hecho de encontrarse con el asiento vacío era hasta cierto punto perturbante, no eran de la misma sección pero aun así se paseaba por el pasillo de su salón y se asomaba al ventanal, observando el sitio, inmóvil. Suspiró cansino y fue a paso rezagado hasta las canchas de tenis, tocaba práctica: excusa perfecta para distraerse.   
Muy en contra de sus planes e intenciones, el hecho de entrenar sin su capitán gritando órdenes, alientos y regaños era aún más aplastante. Ninguno parecía verse muy afectado por su ausencia, unos más que otros se mostraban curiosos y extrañados, pero nada que retuviera miradas de búsqueda por largo rato. Hipócritas, cuando está aquí todos empiezan con el corito “Hyotei Hyotei” y cuando no, ¡ni preguntan por él! algo es su mirada –posiblemente molesta– llamó la atención de Yuushi que se dirigía pesadamente al sitio donde yacía recostado el chico para suplir la función de Atobe. 

–Jiroh, ¿qué tanto haces aquí? – preguntó a la distancia, quedándose de pie sin terminar el recorrido que debía hacer –…¿ocurre algo? No estás dormido– observó el ceño fruncido del aludido y el hecho de que no estaba secuestrado por Morfeo. 

–Nada en especial. Solo lo de siempre…vagar– deshizo el hastío de su cara y lo reemplazó por una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Oshitari afiló la vista y acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. –Si es así, entonces usa tu tiempo libre para entrenar. Sakaki-sensei te quitará el puesto de titular si vuelves a perder un partido–dio regreso sobre sus pasos y dejó al chiquillo reincorporándose.

–Sería lamentable si me quitan mi puesto de titular, es que ¡ésta chaqueta es muy cómoda y calentita! – se abrazó a su prenda y se la restregó por el rostro con un puchero.  
–Perfecta para dormir, ¿verdad? – escuchó la voz de Gakuto detrás del árbol donde había estado recostado y este salió de allí.

–Mukahi-san,– le miró extrañado –¿qué haces aqu-…–fue interrumpido por el acróbata –…”¿por qué no estás entrenando?” pues lo mismo va para ti– refutó– Yuushi me envió a buscarte, ¡Así que vuelve a las canchas de una vez! – le gruñó, dando marcha hacia el campo de entrenamiento, maldiciendo a Oshitari por interrumpirle en su grandiosa demostración acrobática. 

Jirou regresó a las canchas, se disculpó por la demora y se dispuso a concentrarse en los partidos que disputó, esforzándose en jugar como siempre, todos los partidos fueron ganados por los regulares, y alguno que otro integrante del club con talento superior a la media-baja. Antes de acabarse el horario de prácticas y ya en los vestidores, el chico decidió preguntar en general –con la intención de simular la mayor normalidad posible– si alguien sabia el paradero del Buchou.

–Me llamó esta mañana, dijo que estaba de camino a Francia y que volvería en tres o cuatro días– comentó Yuushi, terminando de cerrar su casillero –¡Ese Atobe! porque le dejó a cargo del club ¡Yuushi nos da órdenes como si fuésemos sus empleados! – se quejó Mukahi, terminando de darle los toques necesarios a su cortina de lacio cabello con un cepillo. Los demás rieron –Gakuto-senpai, lamento informarte que sólo a ti te trata como sirviente– siseó con malicia Hiyoshi.

–¡Bastardo!

–Ya, ya, de todas formas no puedes hacer mucho al respecto o saldrás perdiendo, ¿sabes? – Shishido se encogió de hombros, colocándose su gorra azul sobre la cabeza  
–Es cierto Gakuto-senpai, lo mejor sería que no se quejara demasiado…es una recomendación– Choutaro aún no se había quitado la camisa de titular, distraído por la conversación, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de intervenir, restándole importancia al asunto con un leve ademán de mano.

–¿Es que acaso soy el único de los mandados aquí? – preguntó irónico, viendo de mala gana a Oshitari. –Osu– se escuchó atrás, por las las duchas. Hasta Kabaji lo confirmaba.

Rieron estruendosamente, salvo el acróbata que quería que lo tragara la tierra. Jiroh se animó a participar en la charla (burla) hacia su senpai, con el fin de calmar un poco los ánimos –Mukahi-san, yo creo que esa es una peculiar manera de demostrar afecto– por alguna extraña razón sintió que todos lo miraban y no se equivocó, sobre su espalda tenía los ojos fijos de sus compañeros, cosa que pudo confirmar al darse la vuelta.

–¿Qué? ¿Dije algo mal? – preguntó nervioso, a la defensiva.

–No has dicho nada malo, Jiroh– respondió el tensai –Sólo es raro escucharte decir ese tipo de cosas– continuó Shishido, los demás corroboraron asintiendo. –¿En verdad? Jeje lo leí en un manga y se me ocurrió usarlo ahora– rió con normalidad, excusándose. Con observaciones perficases de los chicos, fueron saliendo de los vestidores tras cortas despedidas, dejándole solo.

–Definitivamente Jiroh está extraño

–No se puede evitar, sin Atobe pierde su norte– le respondió el tensai a Mukahi, posando una mano en el hombro de su pareja de dobles.

–Mira quién habla Yuushi-senpai, que recurres a abusos autoritarios para tener a Mukahi-senpai cerca– habló burlonamente Ryou. Tras varios dimes y diretes, el grupo se dispersó en la entrada para dirigirse cada quien a su casa, Jiroh alcanzó a ver cómo partían todos y se sintió desanimado ante la idea de ser el antisocial del día. Suspiró y reacomodó su raqueta al hombro junto con su bolso. 

No puedo dejar que esto me desanime Se dio un par de bofetadas y fue a trote hasta su hogar Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar se recordó al llegar a su habitación, y tras terminar su tarea con una dudosa facilidad, muy rápidamente para haberla realizado de manera correcta, se postró en su cama a darle los toques finales a su propósito.

Ahora que lo pienso, nadie pareció recordar que su cumpleaños se acerca…al menos no que haya escuchado de nuevo se reprochó su distancia. –Qué más da, el compañerismo no es una de esas cualidades que muestran abiertamente, no todos– se refirió al grupo pensando realmente qué, en comparación con ellos, él era el niño de los Hyotei.

Giró sobre su espalda, quedando arqueado contra la almohada que abrazaba Maldición…apenas es el primer día y ya te extraño apretó la pieza algodonada y se durmió en esa posición, con la inconsciente esperanza de que sus pensamientos le llegaran.


	4. Negociaciones sobre la cancha

En las calles de Francia, en las vitrinas de todo tipo de renombradas marcas comerciales habían en exhibición inimaginables piezas de ropa, prendas, calzado, joyas culinarias, libros de famosos autores, línea blanca de buena calidad…definitivamente, lo mismo que en Japón pero con un “pomposo y elegante toque occidental” que en su tierra no podría encajar demasiado bien.

–Keigo-bocchan, estamos por llegar– anunció el conductor de la limosina con un innegable acento francés, el joven subió la ventana de vidrio ahumado con pesadez, resignándose a perder la nitidez de la imagen que tenia de las tiendas. Dirigió sus orbes violáceas al interior del amplio y cómodo asiento de la limosina, sirviéndose una copa de la champagne que yacía predispuesta en una cubeta helada y sorbió con lentitud. Agradeció internamente que la mayoría de edad en Francia no fuese a los veinte alos como en su país, y ante el pensamiento un repentino nudo en el estómago le incomodó.

 _Menor de edad_ , sonaba irónico que él lo dijera, porque, y aunque innegablemente aún era un joven adolescente, él no se apreciaba a sí mismo como tal: con tantas responsabilidades que atender se sentía cómo un hombre adulto de negocios.

Un pequeño flash de imágenes y recuerdos de Japón, su escuela, sus amigos y rivales. Jiroh. Se acumularon en su mente. Balanceó el contenido casi intacto de la copa, arrugó su frente con preocupación y decisión y se susurró con firmeza.

 –Tengo que dejar todo esto claro. Definitivamente no lo voy a perder– el auto se detuvo y la puerta fue abierta por el caballero con traje.           

 –Hemos llegado, bocchan–  con una reverencia le cedió espacio para salir del automóvil. Bajó, sacudiendo un poco su traje lila y con pasos fuertes entró por la puerta de la empresa frente a él, previamente abierta en su espera.

El _lobby_ de la empresa era lujoso y reservado, profería un ambiente de negocios y tratos por todos lados con una fuerte esencia a mercantilismo. Con la indicación de una refinada empleada fue dirigido hacia el último piso de la gran empresa cuyo nombre rezaba en placas doradas en los pasillos principales de cada piso.

Assurance et la finance “Empire Napoleónien”*

–Aquí es– dijo en francés la mujer tras abrirse las puertas del ascensor con la campanilla anunciando el piso 20, con un señalamiento rezagado le indicó la única y resaltante puerta al fondo tras un pasillo monótono y discreto.  Rió para sus adentros al destapar las vagas intenciones de ese hombre de simular su purulenta codicia al revestir todo el sitio con estampados discretos y monocromáticos. La suave pero firme voz femenina de la secretaria lo sacó de sus pensamientos

–Discúlpe pero sólo puedo acompañarle hasta aquí. El Señor Jeanque Louse le recibirá en su oficina al fondo del pasillo, – Atobe se extrañó impalpablemente ante la aclaración de la mujer –con su permiso me retiro– hizo una forzada y mal ejecutada reverencia imitando las costumbres japonesas y desapareció tras las puertas dobles del elevador en descenso.

Keigo caminó por el pasillo, resonando los mocasines sobre el piso de chapilla pulida. Justo frente a la puerta se extendía una alfombra roja hasta el interior de la oficina No necesitó si quiera retirar sus manos de los bolsillos engamuzados, ya que el dueño empresario abrió personalmente. Un hombre adulto, entrado en años pero sin llegar a la vejez le saludó con una ínfima sonrisa que torcía vistosamente su bigote cobrizo bien cuidado. Una escrutadora mirada hacia él reafirmaba unas arrugas en los contornos de sus opacos ojos verdosos, en contraste con su cabellera peinada hacia atrás que empezaba a perder su color mostaza. Tras un corto pero profundo momento de contemplaciones y prejuicios iniciales, dieron comienzo al protocolo de saludo.

–Tiempo sin verte _tío,_ ¿cómo has estado? – pronunció Atobe en perfecto francés, alagado incluso de que su acento tan distinto al natal no evidenciara su poco disimulado y sarcástico desdén.

–No tomes tantas confianzas, Keigo– advirtió el hombre frente a él, superándole por casi una cabeza y media, vestido con innecesarios pendientes y broches dorados sobre su lúcido traje gris humo.

–Disculpe mi imprudencia, ¿prefiere, acaso, el título _apropiado_? Así me referiré a  usted, tío tercero– fingió resignación y pudeza, sin mostrar por ello burla y sin bajar la guardia.

 –Así está mejor, es aconsejable dejar cuentas claras. Para eso has venido si no me equivoco– arqueó una ceja, dio vuelta y se sentó en la mullida y gran silla de cuero marrón tras el escritorio, frente al mismo estaban dos sillas más del mismo color y material, a juego con la decoración de marrones y metales de la oficina.

–Toma asiento.

 Juntó sus manos y apoyó los codos sobre la madera pulida y grabada con exquisitos detalles en los bordes. Atobe siguió sus indicaciones y se sentó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

El hombre mayor sonrió complacido

–Veo que algo sabes de etiqueta– le felicitó sardónicamente sin elevar el tono de voz.

–Conozco el protocolo al punto suficiente para ahorrarnos formalidades innecesarias– aclaró con autosuficiencia.

–No vayas tan deprisa. Primero hablemos de un poco, es parte del  encanto de las negociaciones– Atobe lo miró expectante y silencioso, el hombre aclaró su garganta

–¿Cómo ha sido tu estancia en Francia? Tengo entendido que llegaste hace tres días, ¿qué te ha parecido la ciudad? ¿ya recorriste el _Boulevard périphérique_?- –continuó con ademanes y gestos exagerados que evidenciaban el poco interés que tenia por saber aquello, en contradicción con la jovial modulación que entonaba.

Keigo suspiró sonoramente, cambió el peso de una pierna sobre otra y peinó su cabello hacia atrás revolviendo algunas hebras

 –No vine a Paris como turista a conocer la ciudad, y dudo mucho que el disfrute de su negado tercer sobrino sea de sus prioridades, pero debo reconocer que la Ciudad de la luz es muy encantadora, hermosa y vívida, mi estancia ha sido muy complaciente., Mis tres días aquí han sido pintorescos. Hasta ahora.

A lo largo de la oración su voz gorgojó con elegancia y agudeza, su mirada gélida evidenciaba lo escueto que de aquello y aun así no restaba la responsabilidad que esgrimía al presentarse en esa oficina, llevando diplomáticamente un cargo que detestaba. Sin embargo, a Jeanq Louise no le hacía mucha gracia la defensiva demostración de habilidad de la labia.

–Había escuchado que la diplomacia Japonesa era admirable, pero veo que existen excepciones para todo, mi querido Keigo– tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, alternando ritmos secos y cortos.

 –Creo que está consciente de ello tanto como yo, tío, pero lo cierto es que noestamos en Japón, así que no espere de mi algo tan poco acorde a este lugar como una reverencia o algún honorifico– espetó, con un movimiento de brazos bastante despreocupado.

El hombre se estaba hartando.

 –Bien, Keigo, ya que todo se ha tornado precipitado y para no seguir menospreciando la debida diplomacia, optemos por ir directamente a la razón de tu visita– más que una observación, parecía un reproche, un paradójico reproche de su propia “astucia” que delataba sus ganas de seguir jugando.

 Juego al que Atobe no accedería y no seguiría. Hasta ahora había hecho la vista gorda a todas las evidentes intenciones ocultas y las había esquivado  para seguir el ritmo marcado por el otro, pero se sentía llegar al límite de su propia y elaborada actuación. Pensaba que si pasaba un minuto más dentro de esa oficina, se desesperaría.

–Lo diré sin más contemplaciones ya que me ahorraste el trajo de elaborar el momento adecuado – sonrió como si el peso de su mirada se redujera con un esbelto curvar de labios; el hombre esperó inmutable a que su sonrisa desapareciera progresivamente          –: vine aquí a rechazar rotundamente tu propuesta, y a pedirte que no me vuelvas a contactar para esto – la lentitud y calma emanadas en las palabras parecieran querer esperar años luz para llegar al oído del oyente, que en el transcurso, hacían crispar su rostro más y más mientras se negaba a procesar el mensaje.

–¿Disculpa?

–¿Debo asumir eso como una distracción o un descuido de tu parte? Tú, un hombre de lengua afilada y oídos veloces: no lo creo. Solo haz el favor de aceptar lo que escuchaste para así finalizar esto rápido,  y permite que me retire – explicó, tornándose en pie frente al adulto.

–Keigo, ¿estás consciente de lo qué dices? Cómo tenista no durarás mucho y lo sabes, ese éxito depende de la fama esporádica asumiendo que llegues a obtenerla, no es constante ni segura. Los negocios, en cambio, si sabes manejarlos pueden ser eternos y hereditarios ¡y odio admitirlo pero tienes un gran potencial! – a medida que hablaba elevaba más su voz, se alteraba,  sus dígitos se prensaron contra sus palmas y cayeron de estrépito contra la mesa, produciendo un grave sonido. Atobe sonrió complacido. –Si tanto deseas convertirte en tenista profesional, yo puedo asegurarte buenos patrocinadores. Incluyéndome, por supuesto, y así no tendrías  que arriesgarte en apostarlo todo en un carrera de vida tan corta como el deporte profesional – insistió, forzando una sonrisa confiada y calmada para remediar el desliz impulsivo de golpear la mesa. No podía con ese mocoso insolente.

–Es un _swim_ falso el que has hecho para intentar cambiar de dirección el saque, instándome a contrarrestar por reflejo, pero no caigo en fintas, quiero ver qué tan profundo es tu voleo así que dejaré que anotes este punto.

Jeanq Louise se sentó de nuevo. No soportaba las jergas deportivas por su aversión a aceptar el deporte como algo más que un negocio y segundo porque no entendía lo que quería decir.

–Veo que has estado mucho tiempo corriendo tras una pequeña pelota, como un cachorro que sale a buscar el juguete que su amo lanza. Ese no es el lenguaje que un prometedor hombre de negocios debería emplear.

Por un momento el japonés se enfadó, sintiendo todo el desdén y menosprecio por su pasión que aquellas palabras escupían, aborreciendo a su pariente lejano por enterrarlo en una situación que los devolvía al principio del partido, pero tras una burla ahogada en su garganta, lanzó un contraataque que sería el definitivo.

–Te equivocas en tu comparación del tennis con el juego de correr tras la pelota: el dueño que arroja la bola tiene todo el campo a su disposición y el perro sólo puede optar por recogerla, no importa que tan lejos la arroje. En el tennis, cada jugador tiene media cancha para convertirla en su dominio y hacer llegar su pelota al lado contrario, sólo así se gana. –descruzó las piernas nuevamente, balanceando la mano frente a s rostro en un gesto de reproche.

–Es muy obvio que nunca has tenido un can de mascota. En cambio, y a diferencia de un perro, estás paralizado en la mitad de tu cancha, lanzado pelotas directas y pesadas con la esperanza de que algún pase la malla y anote punto. Pero déjame decirte algo: si no logras pasar la red dos veces seguidas en tu saque, es doble falta – el rostro sereno y narrativo se tornó malicioso y sonrió –; Y tú, querido tío ya perdiste el punto por eso.– Se levantó lentamente de la silla, alardeando el tiempo del mundo, apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, manteniéndole la mirada pesada a su tío y prosiguió, susurrando.

–Tú primera falta fue llamarme para venir aquí, y la segunda y más lamentable fue permitirme hablar. Ah, y ¿adivina qué? – fingió sorpresa –: Estaba en _match point_ , así que gano el set y partido – su mirar parecía invocar glaciares, el ambiente tenso que se había formado paradójicamente parecía contaminar el aire, ya que el adulto se sostenía con fuerza el pecho, respirando dolorosamente, transpirando y sonrojado de la rabia. –No hay necesidad de cambio de cancha, por que volveré a mi lado y tú te quedarás en el tuyo– se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seguros y finanzas “Imperio Napoleónico”


	5. Aclaraciones, de vuelta a Japón

–¡Keigo Atobe, espera! ¡Estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida! Si tu objetivo es ser deportista profesional tendrás más oportunidades aquí en Francia, como empresario. Y aprovechándola podrás hacer buen uso de tu buena posición en el mundo de las finanzas ¡Todos los US Open serán patrocinados por ti!– pareciera que en ningún momento hubiese respirado por que todas las palabras salieron atropelladas; tomando una bocanada profuna, estiró los labios trémulos para forzar una torcida sonrisa y agregar, espirando labia de negocios –¿Qué dices sobrino? ¿No te gustaría escalar a la cima de la economía privada?

Atobe ignoró el revoltijo de indignación que le nació en la boca del estómago, buscando estabilidad mental para no escupirle a la cara allí mismo. El vómito verbal de su tío solo emitía un falso entusiasmo codicioso en nombre de su deporte e ingenuas creencias sobre la _facilidad_ que brinda el dinero en un campo que solo ve frutos por el esfuerzo. Solo alguien totalmente ignorante podía afirmar que sembrando semillas surgen las cosechas sin más.

Se puso en pie lentamente, sacudiendo un poco el traje y ajustando las solapas, para luego dedicarle una mirada penetrante con sus ojos violetas congelados como el hielo

–Para ti, soy Atobe Keigo: Capitán del Equipo de Tennis de Hyotei Gakuen. Y sobre eso,  soy deportista, no hombre de negocios– su voz cargada de repugnancia contenida solo le brindaba un aspecto sínico a su encantadora sonrisa –, así que me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, discutiendo cosas que no van al caso. Me retiro– hizo un ademan de despedida y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Descendió los veinte pisos que le separaban de su limusina esperándole, llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba y desde la recepción canceló la reservación pendiente de los próximos cuatro días (para cumplir la semana). Ya en la habitación contactó a la aerolínea para cambiar la fecha del vuelo de regreso a Japón para el día siguiente. Se aflojó la corbata, se quitó los mocasines marrones y se lanzó a la cama.

 La quietud del cuarto le hizo percatarse de la tortuosa fuerza con la que latía su corazón y el escozor en sus ojos. Despeinó sus cabellos con hastío y cubrió su rostro con la suave almohada del juego de sábanas y, por primera vez en días, con la cabeza más despejada en lo que parecían años, pensó en Jiroh.

Sonrió y susurró antes de quedar dormido, el dolor de cabeza le vencía. La habitación frente a sus ojos quedó a oscuras aunque fuesen las cuatro de la tarde.

_Ya voy Jiroh, espérame._

~~

Para variar, el reloj despertador de nuevo se había averiado por la caída a la que lo empujó la mañana anterior por _perturbar su sueño_ , obviando intencionalmente que esa _perturbación_ le indicaba que debía apresurarse para ir a clases. Cuando al fin algo de lucidez le aclaró la mente, se levantó apresurado y realizó su rutina vespertina a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Aun así llegó tarde por media hora, atravesando un campus alborotado. El profesor no se tomó mucho tiempo en regañarle ya que estaba acostumbrado a los retrasos del chico. Si no lo habían expulsado del colegio era por dos razones: su promedio razonable (aunque requería de empujones para pensar) y las movidas sigilosas e internas del capitán del club más popular de la región que adquiría cada vez más admiradores y prestigios entre sus miembros titulares.

Se sentó en su puesto habitual y tras cruzarse de brazos y bostezar se percató de la ausencia de algunos de sus compañeros de clases, la mayoría compañeros también de tenis  

_¿Todos se habrán quedado dormidos?_ se rascó la cabeza.

–Akutagawa ¿eres miembro del club de tenis, cierto? – le llamó el profesor, el chico asintió confundido – ,entonces deberías acompañar a tus compañeros para recibir a su capitán de equipo– su corazón dio un vuelco imprevisto y violento, sentía como se le contraían los músculos del rostro y con claridad recordó a las muchachas emocionadas y bailoteando a gritos cuando llegó apresurado al campus.

Eso _sólo_ explicaba una cosa.

Sin siquiera abrir la boca para pedir permiso salió corriendo del salón sin cerrar la puerta corrediza. El docente suspiró y anotó en su nómina _“Con ese alumno se cumple la mitad del salón ausente. Se pospone la clase”_

 –Hagan lo que quieran– anunció resignado, y el aula se vació detrás de Jiroh.

Estaba tan impresionado el chico que se confundió de salón al tratar de llegar a la clase de Atobe, pero fue guiado por los gritos y bullicio que emanaban del mismo. A mitad de pasillo se veía el abarrotado salón con personas escandalosas obstruyendo el paso a la otra parte del corredor, ese aglomeramiento (mayoritariamente femenino) solo tenía una explicación razonable cuando no se trataba de algún _Idiol o seiyuu famoso,_ y esa explicación era autógrafos y fotos con Atobe Keigo. A intervalos se sintió irritado por el montón de histéricas que chillaban el nombre de _su_ Atobe, pero también estaba agradecido por el tiempo que ganaba con ello ya que podría prepararse mentalmente para recibirle con la apatía y somnolencia normal.

En su actual estado anímico le gritaría insultos y correría hacia él para besarlo, comprometiéndose así frente a todo ese gentío. Así que mejor sería esperar.

–Cálmense señoritas, no empujen: hay suficiente Ore-sama para todas– escuchó ahogada la voz de Atobe y seguidamente más gritos y _flashes_ de cámaras.

Suspiró feliz, era su mismo Atobe y no otro sueño.

Sabiendo eso, que le aliviaba a niveles ridículos, Se disponía a dar vuelta y regresar a su clase, cuando la voz de Shishido lo detuvo.

 –¡Jiroh! ¿no vas a entrar a verlo? La verdad ya no hay espacio así que decidí salirme antes de perder mi gorra– bufó, detrás de él salieron el resto de los otros regulares.

–Mejor no entres aún, no podrás pasar más allá de un metro de la puerta– advirtió Yuushi, y una lagrimita quejosa de Gakuto mientras se frotaba el cabello lo corroboró.

–Esperaré a que terminen las clases, con todo ese revuelo no podré ni escuchar mis propios pensamientos– rió el de cabellos castaños y se despidió con un gesto –, regreso al aula– anunció y bajó las escaleras, los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas secciones.

_¡Bien! Atobe volvió, y justo el día antes de su cumpleaños, ahora podré poner mi plan en acción._

Caminó distraído hacia su aula, encontrándose con que había llegado tarde a la segunda hora. El día pasó lento y aburrido, pero no le importó mucho porque a la tarde podría ver a su capitán. En las prácticas tampoco pudo acercarse mucho a él, ya que tenía el habitual círculo de personas a su alrededor a modo de barrera volvía a hacer presencia.

 Solamente podía mirarle desde lejos, recostado del árbol en la colina que daba vista al campus escolar y apenas distinguía los reflejos violáceos de una cabellera que iba y venía de un lado a otra, perseguida por una parvada de personas emocionadas y ruidosas.

 

Después de jugar los partidos de práctica, Atobe de retiró a mitad dek entrenamiento para ejercer su función cómo Capitán y actualizarse con el entrenador. Llegó la hora de irse y el aristócrata del tennis no se había aparecido sino hasta mucho después del mediodía, dando dos o tres órdenes y volviéndose a retirar hasta la hora última hora de clases del día.

 Las esperanzas del holgazán de entablar contacto con su entrañable chico se reducían a la par que aumentaban las horas. En la salida observó a los chicos hablando con Keigo y retirándose después, antes de que pudiera acercarse a hablarle.

 Por culpa de su doble retraso se había visto obligado a hacer horas extras en clase (cuando se normalizó el horario) y fue el último en retirarse de su salón, alcanzando a su capitán en la entrada principal del campus.

Movido por un impulso infantil e incontrolable corrió hacia él.

Atobe sonrió de medio lado, conmovido por el gesto de añoranza que mostraba el chico. Detuvo la carrera progresivamente hasta quedar de pie frente a él, observándolo, sintiendo que la ausencia por cuatro días no había sido nada en comparación en volverlo a tener delante de él. Sonrió abiertamente con pequeñas lagrimillas en los bordes de sus párpados.

 –Atobe,… ¿no eras un poquito más esbelto antes de irte?

 Ese no era _precisamente_ el saludo que tenía planeado al recibirle pero le traicionaron los nervios, y por ello, optó escapar con una excusa.

            La respuesta que obtuvo, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, fue sentir como lo apresaba entre sus fuertes brazos y revolvía con delicadeza sus cobrizas hebras.

 –Quien sabe, pero eso no es del todo importante. Estoy de vuelta– susurró contra su hombro, aspirando ese olor que hasta hace minutos sentía tan lejano. Las lágrimas que había contenido desde la mañana, cuando se enteró que había regresado, se escaparon juntas y rápidamente, humedeciendo la manga derecha del uniforme del mayor.

 –Bienvenido a casa– se le quebró la voz, abrazándole poderosamente, elevando su rostro para apresar los labios que tanto había anhelado. Se separaron entre suaves y largas caricias. Akutagawa se retiró los rastros de humedad del rostro y una vez modulada su voz preguntó:

 –¿Adónde te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué vuelves sin avisar? La última vez que estuve en tu casa no me contaste nada, y no pregunté porque ya no podía hacerte bajar del avión, pero ya estás aquí, ¿no? ¡Entonces contéstame! – diferente a sus pucheros pueriles, su tono reflejaba seriedad y algo de tristeza. Exigía una respuesta satisfactoria, pero sobretodo se mostraba ansioso, ansioso de saber el motivo que lo había separado deKeigo y le obligó a cambiar su rutina para cubrir esa martirizante carencia.

–Extrañaba tus quejas y preguntas– respondió encantador, colocándole una mano en el rostro. Jiroh arrugó la frente porque sabía que así empezaban todas las tácticas del otro para desviar el tema, pero para su sorpresa, este lo tomó de la mano y de un pequeño jalón le indicó que caminara. El chico haragán se extrañó de no encontrar la siempre plantada limusina a la espera del bocchan

–¿Hoy no pasan a recogerte?

–No, iremos caminando y en así responderé todas tus preguntas.

Jiroh apretó un poco su mano.

 –No escaparás esta vez– sonrió desafiante.

–No lo haré, pero no aprietes tan fuerte, no pienso salir corriendo. Eso no es digno de un caballero– acotó, haciéndole reír.

–¿Qué tiene de gracioso? No recuerdo haber comentado nada que causara gracia– inquirió elevando una ceja.

–Me hacían falta tus regaños.   
–¿Sólo eso? – con una mirada bastante significativa afianzó el agarre de sus palmas.

–¡ _Eso_ no te lo voy a decir! – bufó volteando el rostro, Atobe comenzó a caminar arrastrándolo por una parte del camino.

–Si sigues con esas niñerías no te diré nada– farfulló, con el brazo cansado por estar arrastrando los pies pesados del otro, quien se reincorporó de un salto.

–Bien, bien, ya me levanté, ¿contento? No hace falta que me regañes.

 Keigo ignoró su queja,  y en su lugar preguntó:

–¿Hay algo en especifico qué quieras saber?

            Su rostro era pasible y sereno, algo cansado y  ahora que Jiroh lo observaba bien, se percató de que mostraba más ojeras que antes de irse y estaba algo pálido. Entre cerró los ojos, para asegurarse de no estar viendo mal.

 Tras pensarlo un segundo, con una sonrisa desganada, formuló ese cuestionamiento que le estaba carcomiendo aún.

 –Quiero saber que es tan importante como para que te hayas ido sin previo aviso a quién sabe dónde, sin comunicarte si quiera una vez conmigo y para veas tan agotado

Sus ojos miel estaban fijos y reflejados en los opacos violetas, ansiosos y expectantes por una respuesta satisfactoria. El Rey del Tennis suspiró y con una mueca de agotamiento se frotó el entrecejo, cerrando los ojos, pensando en qué responderle y cómo hacerlo. Él mismo le dio cabida para interrogarle libremente así que no había forma alguna para zafarse.  

Sabía que le debía, si no varias, al menos una explicación razonable.

 –Estuve en Francia hasta anoche, porque fui convocado por mi tío tercero, dueño de una importante compañía de seguros francesa para ofrecerme el cargo de presidente sucesor cuando él se retire. –se sentaron en  los escalones de una estatua, en el centro del parque, usando las escalinatas de asiento.

–¿Tienes un tío tercero? Nunca había escuchado de él– comentó en voz baja, precavido. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que si se alteraba, dañaría el resignado ambiente que su buchou cargaba encima.

–Supe de él hace poco menos de un año, en mi cumpleaños pasado. Mi madre me comentó de sus intenciones de hacerme el sucesor de su compañía en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y si estaba de acuerdo, iría a estudiar al extranjero de nuevo, esta vez a Francia, para especializarme en las finanzas– contó, soltando la mano de Akutagawa que tenía sujeta inconscientemente, y posando la suya propia sobre sus flexionadas rodillas.

 –¿Qué relación tienen tu madre o tú con esa persona? Dudo que sea de línea directa– de nuevo el tono quedo. 

 –Es el primo de mi tía, pero de diferente madre, según tengo entendido. Sus hijos son problemáticos y no muestran el más mínimo interés en suceder el negocio familiar, y mis primos son muy jóvenes aún así que optó por buscarme. No había tenido contacto con esa rama de la familia hasta ahora. 

–¿Y por qué te busca a ti? Eres un pariente lejano, sobrino tercero o algo así ¿qué no tiene sobrinos directos o algo así? – bufó, empezando a entender que el tema era algo complejo y engorroso.

 –No tiene hermanos, por ende no tiene sobrinos. Su esposa solo tiene un hermano que aún no tiene hijos. Se lleva mal con la mayoría de su familia paterna, por eso buscó en la familia materna y allí es donde se conecta con mi tía política– explicó monótonamente, evidenciando el poco gusto que le daba la conversación. Jiroh hizo un puente con el revés de sus manos, entrelazándolas y apoyando sobre ellas su barbilla. Pensando un poco a fondo sobre ese entreversado árbol familiar de los Atobe.

–Es decir, en su familia cercana nadie tiene nada que ver con empresas, y el único con aptitudes necesarias, o sea, tú, vive aquí, en Japón y es un familiar lejano– concluyó inteligentemente. Cuatro días seguidos _pensando_ habían resultado en una mejoría del razonamiento secundario que normalmente evitaba usar; pese a ello había algo que no terminaba de comprender. Atobe lo miró sorprendido por la reciente lógica-comprensiva demostrada, pero fue asediado de nuevo por la pregunta del chico.

-¿Entonces para qué te citó en Francia? En tal caso, él tendría que haber venido hasta Japón– la mirada de Keigo se tensó un poco, así Jiroh supo que había tocado algún punto delicado y crítico.

El mayor tragó varias veces, y suavizando la tensión de su mandíbula respondió en voz baja:

 –Se suponía que debería haber ido después de mi cumpleaños para quedarme a vivir allá– lo miró fijamente y encontró sorpresa y miedo en los ojos contrarios. –, por eso me fui antes, porque si él llegase a venir, sería para llevarme de forma definitiva.

–¡Eso no tiene sentido! No puede llevarte así como así, ¿y tus padres qué? ¡No pueden estar de acuerdo con eso! – se paró de un salto, subiendo la voz en indignación, y sus orbes se tornaron brillantes por la ira contenida. Solo entonces fue consciente de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo.

–¡Cálmate Jiroh! – Ordenó –Fui para negarme, aunque las intenciones de mis padres eran que me dirigiera para allá con antelación para instalarme, y después ellos irían para ver cómo progresan las cosas, en su interés de _acercar relaciones_ con esa parte de la familia ¡pero eso no me importa ya! No iré para convertirme en un burócrata desdichado, ni mucho menos ser el peón de quien negó parte de mi familia por años hasta que vio lo que siempre he valido– siseó alterado, espirando fuertemente, sin darse cuenta se había levantado y apretado los puños hasta dejarlos blancos.

Jiroh nunca lo había visto tan alterado y molesto, aún con recelo quiso ofrecerle seguridad al otro, con sus manos acarició un poco los tensos brazos, envolviendo con su palma aquellos puños comprimidos y lo instó a sentarse de nuevo con un gesto.

 –…Atobe, yo…lamento haberte forzado a hablar de algo tan incómodo– se disculpó, apenado.

–No– le cortó –, realmente no debí haberlo ocultado haciéndote preocupar. La verdad es necesitaba decirlo y sacármelo, Gracias por escucharme.

Jiroh chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

–Sabes que no puedes con todo solo, ¿cierto? El trabajo en equipo es importante, eres nuestro capitán, _mi_ capitán, y quiero que lo tomes en cuenta la próxima vez que mandes en avión a otro continente para enfrentar tus problemas sin apoyo–su dolida mirada le hizo reflexionar que verdaderamente, al menos en apoyo, no estaba solo. Por mas independiente y autosuficiente que sea.

Atobe esbozó una ladina sonrisa y le tomó por la cabeza, acercándola a su pecho.

–Supongo que sí, tengo que aprender a relegar responsabilidades al jugador en banquilla, aunque no me gustan los dobles.

–Siempre seré tu jugador en la banca, al menos cuando me necesites…y cuando no esté durmiendo, – Keigo se levantó, y le incitó a levantarse él también.

 –Mejor vámonos que se hace tarde, – apuntó el aristócrata –además, necesito de favores que _solo tú_ puedes concederme– lo abrazó por atrás y lamió su mejilla, ruborizándolo.

~~

Se encaminaron a sus casas por la misma vía y charlaron sobre temas más amenos y triviales, que convergieron en cuántas clases que se había perdido el buchou y el cuándo tendría que presentar las actividades que había acumulado (un examen, entrega de trabajo e informe).

 Jiroh se ofreció a ayudarle solo por ser cortés, porque ambos sabían que esa _no_ era la mejor alternativa a tomar, sin embargo, Atobe se negó amablemente. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa de la familia Akutagawa, este se despidió con un beso y una sonrisa y anunció feliz:

 –Mañana voy temprano a tú casa, no te librarás de mí

–Lo sé. Estaré esperando–se despidió y comenzó andar con las manos en los bolsillos.

  _Creo que sí, mañana será un cumpleaños interesante_ pensó interesado al imaginar la travesía del chico levantándose temprano.


	6. Mi regalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo, trataré de subir el otro, que es corto, para mediados o finales de Junio.

La claridad atravesaba las cortinas con parsimonia y a sus anchas, esparciendo los primeros rayos vespertinos del sol aún sin la intensidad que cobraría horas después. Una suave brisa mañanera refrescaba sus facciones, jugando entre sus cabellos.

_No recuerdo haber dejado la ventana abierta_ razonó al estar un poco mas consiente. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces.

–Buenos días Atobe. Feliz cumpleaños– escuchó la vocecilla de su titular más peculiar nada más incorporarse.  Estaba frente a las cortinas del ventanal tratando de amarrarlas con el cordón destinado a ello. Keigo dirigió su borrosa vista al reloj.

 –Son las siete de la mañana– dijo con la voz ronca.

 –Sí, el día recién comienza y hay mucho por hacer, cumpleañero– sonrió, haciendo un meloso énfasis en las sílabas finales. Atobe lo miró sin dar crédito.

 –Nunca despiertas tan temprano... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – preguntó librándose de las sabanas. Jiroh aun volteado y luchando contra la cenefa le contestó con nimiedad.

 –Estoy aquí desde las cinco y media, pensaba venir antes pero ni los mayordomos estarían despiertos para abrirme, y tendría que infiltrarme, y sería muy problemático que llamaran a la policía o algo– una mirada que reflejaba lo absurdo del comentario se posó en su espalda.

 – ¿Sabes que eso es allanamiento de morada, cierto? Y el estar aquí sin mi permiso para verme dormir es acoso–se levantó y se encaminó hacia el chico.

–¿Y qué tiene? tu siempre me acosas, tu si deberías ir preso– se quejó, frunciendo el ceño ante el aparentemente complicado nudo que no terminaba de anudar, por lo que los brazos grandes del mayor pasaron por sus hombros y se dirigieron a sus manos para ayudarle a terminar la estresante tarea.

Aprovechando la cercanía susurró  a su oído

 –Sólo Ore-sama puede acosarte– aclaró altaneramente, acercando más su cuerpo al del otro.

–Eso no e- ¡SACA ESO DE AHÍ!– gritó azorado al sentir la cercanía de cierta parte de la anatomía del chico que peligrosamente se aproximaba por su espalda. Atobe rió con picardía.

– ¡Deja de dormir desnudo!– reprochó, volteando para reprocharle con la peculiaridad de querer hacerlo con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos. No recibió respuesta inmediata, por lo que tentativamente separó los dedos medio y anular para ver a través de la abertura, pero no encontró a Keigo.

 – ¿Eh?

La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió el bocchan, vistiendo vaqueros negros ajustados y una franela holgada que dejaba al descubierto sus torneados brazos, de un color gris en contraste perfecto con su cabellera.

 – ¿Vamos a salir, no? Supongo que no habrás venido tan temprano solo para verme desnudo.

 Sin decir mucho más salieron de la mansión. Por petición de los padres de Atobe, el par se vio en la aprehensión de prometer que volverían de su salida hasta un máximo de horas al mediodía, para así poder llegar a tiempo para la reunión que habría esa tarde en la casa.

–Bueno, son las  siete y media de la mañana, si desayunamos ahora deberíamos estar de regreso para el almuerzo.

–No me preocupa la hora de llegada, lo que me preocupa es el concepto que tengas tú de desayuno.

Atobe le miró indeciso y él solo suspiró, añadiendo:

 –Digamos que _este lado de los plebeyos_ no lo conoces tanto como sería normal, así que sólo sígueme y te daré un tour por la “vida diaria de un adolescente promedio” –recitó emocionado, demasiado para ser un simple paseo. Keigo se empezaba a dar una idea de lo que sería el regalo de parte del chiquillo.

Pasearon por la ciudad en autobús, transitando desde las pocas zonas deshabitadas del distrito comercial hasta el centro del bullicio, las colas y las tiendas. Desayunaron en un modesto puesto de ramen conocido por el holgazán, comieron helados (seguidamente del desayuno) en una plaza cercana y saliendo de allí pararon en una farmacia para comprar unos digestivos.

–Definitivamente no vuelvo a comer un postre contigo ¡a las ocho de la mañana!– gruñó Keigo, tomando el digestivo con agua.

Esperaron un par de minutos a que la medicina hiciera su efecto, mientras Jiroh zapateaba impaciente por seguir avanzando.

Tras asegurarse de que el cumpleañero se sintiera mejor reanudaron su marcha, parando en unas canchas callejeras de tennis.

No cargaban sus raquetas, así que alquilaron un par a un joven que tenía su negocio (clandestino, quizás) en las adyacencias de la entrada. Luego de humillar a todos los aficionados jugadores que estaban perdiendo un rato por allí, siguieron su rumbo a un centro de juegos, donde Jiroh le enseñó que el botón reset _nunca_ se debe presionar seguidamente de romper un record y no guardarlo en la data.

–Por eso odio los video juegos– sentenció, fulminando al dependiente con la mirada como si el pobre hombre fuese responsable de la inexperiencia en consolas que presentaba.

–No es para tanto. Además, no lo hiciste apropósito: – se encogió de hombros –te tropezaron al pasar detrás de ti, es normal en los sitios tan concurridos– trató de calmarlo, instándole de abandonar la idea de _demandar_ al niño que lo empujó sin intención.

–De todas formas rompiste el record así que es un gran logro– animó sonriente.

–Ciertamente, estas teclas tienen comandos similares a los de las computadoras, y nadie le gana a Ore-sama en memorizar secuencias lógicas con su _insight_ – se vanaglorió, haciendo uso de sus características maromas, ganándose una que otra mirada extrañada

–Eh, Atobe… no hagas eso por favor, no estamos en Hyotei–susurró, un tanto cohibido.

Él le concedió la licencia solo porque una niña de primaria se burló por su peculiar pose.

Keigo nunca creyó que la vida diaria de cualquier persona fuese tan diversa y distinta a la suya, experimentó situaciones que los guardaespaldas, las limosinas, las fiestas privadas, las propiedades cercadas no le habían permitido vivir y se percató de, hasta qué punto, todo eso lo aislaba de la realidad. Ahora entendía un poco mejor la “sobra de lujos” que Jiroh de vez en cuando le sonsacaba.

 La hora del mediodía llegó más pronto de lo que hubieran querido, justamente cuando empezaban a disfrutar como nunca la compañía del otro en un parque de atracciones.

Debido a la lejanía del parque con respecto a la casa de Atobe se vieron en la necesidad de optar por trasporte público, y así el susodicho conoció la cara subterránea de la ciudad, la misma por la que diariamente circulaba en trasporte particular y vidrios ahumados. No lo demostraba, no lo admitía abiertamente, pero se sentía como un niño curioso. No llegaba al punto de la ignorancia de la vida diaria (de eso estaba jacto) pero si se sorprendió de descubrir otra faceta la misma vida cotidiana que compartía de un lado opuesto.

Bajaron en la estación más cercana a la mansión que, por la extensión de la propiedad privada y limitada en cuanto a acercamiento particular, les dejaba lejos.

 Por alguna no evidente razón el dormilón se veía algo abstraído y pensativo.

–¿Pasa algo, Jiroh?

–¿Eh? ¡Si claro! Estoy perfectamente bien ¿y tú?

–No engañas a nadie con esa respuesta, mejor habla o te hago hablar.

Por su tono de voz, Jiroh sabía que no había opción a réplica, y por la penetrante mirada que doblegaba su escurridiza voluntad de morir callado, optó por hablar y sacarse esa piedra de la garganta. Aunque eso significara admitir abiertamente que había fallado catastróficamente en la ejecución del plan que había elaborado toda esa semana.

–La verdad es me siento frustrado por no poder darte nada especial en tu cumpleaños, algo más significativo que helados y pastillas digestivas, quiero decir–habló, jugando con sus manos como si encontrara en ellas el valor para expresar sus inseguridades–, estuve días pensándolo todo y al final solo pude elaborar una salida improvisada ¡como otra cita cualquiera!– se regañó entre dientes, comprimiendo con frustración sus nudillos. Atobe parpadeó repetidas veces, como si hacerlo se borrara la imagen de un Jiroh indignado y molesto como pocas veces se veía.

Resopló con alivio.

–¿Ese es tu _gran_ problema?– el aludido levantó el rostro enfadado y dirigió su confundida mirada hacia él.

–¿Qué acaso no _es_ unproblema?– espetó.

–No en realidad,– respondió rápidamente –por otro lado, hubiese sido un real dilema para mí si te rebajaras a darme cualquier cosa cara y elegante, dorada y extravagante como me suelen gustar. Esa frivolidad viniendo de ti seria un insulto– suavizó su mirada con un elegante gesto de la mano.

–No entiendo tu punto–confesó el dormilón.

–Simplemente no me gustaría verte detrás de un mostrador pensando en cuál de tantas cosas vanas podrías comprarme. Me agrada esa única manera tuya de dar sin forma, sin esperar nada a cambio. Casi sin pensarlo– sonrió, sosteniendo su abatido rostro entre sus manos.

 –Sé que suena raro viniendo de mi, – soltó con un resoplido –pero eres esa parte de mi vida poco lujosa y realista que tantas veces ignoro, y que a veces me hace falta.

La mirada, aún empañada del chico, provocó una sonrisa que podría calificarse de _tierna_ en el otro, pensando que su terquedad podría equipararse a su somnolencia constante.

–Si no terminas de convencerte con mi razonamiento, puedes verlo de esta manera: me regalaste una excursión por partes de la ciudad que no conocía, probé cosas que de otra forma hubiese rechazado y me hiciste usar y montarme en aparatos que no tienen gracia alguna– Akutagawa soltó una risita ante la revelación.

–Si no te conociera diría que estás mintiendo solo para hacerme sentir mejor, pero eso es mucho trabajo para alguien acostumbrado a ser directo, ¿no?– rió –Y supongo que, de alguna manera, mi idea de regalo fue darte algo diferente e interesante, así que viéndolo desde otro lado ese _algo_ bien podría ser una experiencia.

–Fue todo un safari– dramatizó con ademanes de agotamiento, haciéndole reír en consecuencia.

Le abrazó por impulso, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

–Feliz cumpleaños… Atobe.

–Sólo por hoy, y sólo para ti soy Keigo nada más– con una mano sostuvo su mentón y elevó su rostro para apresar sus labios furtivamente, concentrándose solo en sentir y saborear los sentimientos y emociones que emanaban. Se separaron lentamente, tomándose el tiempo de observar al otro.

–Debería de llevarte a pasear al centro de la ciudad más seguido, hoy tu actitud es diferente… ¿cómo diría? Estás muy romántico– opinó ruborizado.

– ¿Romántico? ¿Ore-sama? Yo soy todo un Adonis y un Eros, mi querido Jiroh…eso es de esperarse para alguien de mí pedigrí, deberías estar agradecido por conocer esa parte mía– con un gesto presuntuoso apiló su melena hacia un lado, dándole un toque de película a la escena.

 –Cómo digas– contestó sin mucho esfuerzo. _Alimentarle el bien crecido ego, es otro regalo para alguien cómo él_ marcó una tilde en su lista mental de “pequeñas cosas que hacen feliz a Ore-sama (aplicable sólo en Atobe Keigo)”

–Vaya, tanta idolatría hace perder la noción del tiempo, dejemos de alabarme unos momentos y volvamos a mi mansión, donde podrás seguir alabándome con más soltura– comentó, viendo las agujas en su reloj de pulsera alinearse en las doce.

– ¿Bromeas, verdad? – bufó, con un rostro que bien _exige_ que aquello no fuera en serio.

–Eso depende de en _qué_ sentido quieras alabarme– inquirió.

–Mejor vamos a tu casa, supongo que deberás prepararte y todo eso– obvió el alusivo comentario y dio marcha hacia la mansión, pero el aludido no le siguió.

 –Ciertamente debería de estar alistándome y verificando los detalles finales, –concordó pensativo –y por eso quiero que vengas conmigo.

– ¿Qué? Pero sabes que esas fiestas no me gustan, ¡no encajo en ellas!– se defendió, mostrándose inconforme.

 –Lo sé, pero haz el sacrificio sólo por esta noche. Y lo tomaré como un “complemento” del regalo– palabras afables, sugestivas, adornando de destellos la mirada inquisitiva y la oportunidad de completar el combo de aprecios que quería otorgarle ese día. Muchas posibilidades en una sola frase. Además, sería una manera de complacer ambas partes interesadas. –Bien, pero ve entrando a tu casa mientras yo regreso a la mía a cambiarme – cedió al fin.

Atobe asintió complacido y le dijo antes de darse vuelta –Tómate tu tiempo, pero regresa antes de las seis – se separaron hacia sus respectivos sitios de referencia.

A las horas de haber llegado, haberse aseado, cenado y alistado, partió con tiempo suficiente hacia la mansión protagónica de la rígida velada que le esperaba. Verificó los últimos arreglos del corbatín del smoking blanco y tras pasar una mano por sus extrañamente desenredadas greñas, aspiró su propio perfume (préstamo de su padre) y tosió por el fuerte aroma _Creo que usé una loción muy fuerte_ dedujo con lagrimillas en los ojos. Se calmó y tras echar un último vistazo a sus lustrados mocasines negros, dio marcha a la fiesta. Tras caminar unos pasos y pisar por descuido una goma de mascar en el suelo, decidió pedir taxi para lograr llegar decente a la reunión, sin caerse en un charco de lodo o algo similar por el camino. El taxista lo llevó de inmediato y sin preguntas al frente de la susodicha propiedad, encontrándose así varios autos costosos estacionados en los bordes de la redoma que daba entrada a la ostentosa privada.

 


	7. Fiesta de cumpleaños

Se bajó del auto rogando para sus adentros que no lo vieran e identificaran los invitados de la fiesta, pero todos parecían estar muy ocupados en charlas amenas con el anfitrión como para notarlo. A lo lejos divisó a Atobe, luciendo su esbelta figura en buenos y estratégicos cortes de su smoking italiano, lila suave en combinación con una refinada corbata terracota y mocasines de punta redondeada, brillantes como los luminosos candelabros interiores. Cruzó la amplia entrada del jardín principal y presentarse en la lista de invitados en manos del portero, se adentró en un colorido y jovial mar de personas, destacando en el anonimato tendencias invernales en los cortes de cabello, distintos acentos mezclados en un mal pronunciado idioma japonés, perfumes demasiado atrevidos y vestidos pomposos.

Esquivando invitados y mesas transitó hasta encontrar a su objetivo ambulante, topándose en el camino con varios de sus compañeros regulares del club de tennis, todos ataviados adecuadamente y con ese toque de elegancia arrogante que caracterizaba a las deportivas imágenes públicas de su secundaria y de la que él tanto carecía.

 –Te encontré– afirmó, posando una mano despreocupada sobre su hombrera cuando logró abrirse paso entre el tumulto de gente que rodeaba al cumpleañero y el cual comenzó a dispersarse al ver perdida la atención del mismo.

–Jiroh, pensé que nunca llegarías o que la seguridad no te dejaría pasar, justo estaba por buscarte en la lista de asistentes.

–¿Me buscabas para algo? pero si yo era el que te buscaba a ti.– afirmó extrañado.

–Sí, para algo que solo tú debes conocer –Keigo sonrió enigmático y con un ademan de excusa, se retiró del sitio con el recién llegado.

Lo guió por pasillos y escaleras alejados de la concurrencia y el murmullo de voces. Los enormes candelabros en el lobby encandecían aun en el tercer piso, que no tenía ni una sola luz encendida en todo el pasillo.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí?–cuestionó Akutagawa, algo inquieto por la soledad y lejanía que propinaba el sitio. Atobe solo sonrió soberanamente.

–Darte una parte de mi agradecimiento por el regalo recibido– sin anticipar mucho se abalanzó voraz contra sus labios, ahogando un gritillo de sorpresa, introduciendo a mordidas la lengua en su boca, recorriéndola y jugando con su estructura muscular, sus manos se paseaban sobre la tela con la delicadeza suficiente para no arruinar el planchado de la pieza pero con la precisión exacta para acariciar los pezones y girarlos, endureciéndolos.

Pequeños quejidos ahogados del holgazán hacían espacio entre sus dientes para adentrar mas a la curiosa intrusa, expulsando perdidos hilos de saliva por las comisuras. Las manos del más bajo subieron hasta la nuca del otro, atrayéndolo hacia sí para sentir más contacto, juntando sus caderas y rozando sus miembros. Atobe se encargaba del trabajo de manosear por sobre el pantalón la endurecida hombría del chico quien le regalaba pequeños gemidos de incitación. Apretó fuerte esa parte y procedió a desprender con simetría los botones, la pretina y bajar la tela hasta dejar expuesto el pene erecto. Jiroh parecía arder en fiebre y sudor, recogiendo la saliva que escurría de su boca abierta -sin hallar como cerrarla entre suspiros- con el dorso de la mano, evitando manchar la manga y bajar la mirada para evitar encontrar la de Keigo que introdujo con calma y poco esfuerzo en su cavidad oral la virilidad exigente de atención.

–Ah A-tobe-h –antes de poder ubicarse en tiempo y espacio y contenerse, ya se había corrido en los labios del otro. El dueño de la mansión se levantó, acomodó su arrugado saco y su corbata, sacudió su pantalón de mezclilla, limpió el semen que no logró tragar del todo con su pañuelo de bolsillo y sonrió lujurioso.

–Continuaremos cuando termine la fiesta, tienes tiempo para arreglarte y bajar. Usa el baño al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda– sugirió y dio media vuelta escaleras abajo, a cumplir con su deber como bocchan y repetir el discurso de todos los aniversarios, este año enfocado en la notificación del rechazo a la propuesta de Jeanq Louise.

Akutagawa se reincorporó a los minutos, percatándose de su arruinado pantalón _Maldición_ pensó, y a paso apresurado y a tientas entró al baño indicado por el otro antes de irse. La única puerta iluminada por una lámpara esquinera.  Dentro del enorme tocador se encontró con varias mudas de vestir, de diferentes telas, diseños y colores, predispuestas para él con demasiado _acierto_ como para ser obra de la casualidad.

  _Atobe siempre piensa en todo_ se recordó y cayó en cuenta de algo muy conveniente: _El muy pervertido lo tenía planeado._ Ya después se desquitaría, por el momento se dedicó a escoger el que más similitud tuviera con su conjunto, se aseó (toda la indumentaria de higiene estaba allí, preparada) y bajó a escuchar el discurso de su capitán.

Ya en la escalinata del primer piso estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir las palabras que recitaba el joven aristócrata:

  _–…Por lo que decidí optar por seguir mis propios deseos, proponiéndolos como mis metas a largo plazo y mi impulso a seguir. Con esto quiero decir que si las intenciones de afianzar relaciones con esa parte importante de la familia siguen en pie, las apoyaré sin dudar, siempre y cuando estas no perjudiquen ni sean prioritarias sobre mis proyectos personales. Aprovecho la ocasión para aclarar ese significativo asunto y pedir su comprensión referente, además, por supuesto, de agradecer su siempre congraciada asistencia a mí decimo sexto aniversario. Por favor sigan disfrutando la velada a plenitud en nombre de Atobe Keigo. Salud._

“Salud” se escuchó repetir en coro tras apagarse las polifónicas palabras por los altoparlantes y un repicar de copas en choque tintineó por doquier. Sin duda había sido un discurso bastante peculiar, tal vez demasiado en comparación a otros, pero no por ello había roto el riguroso protocolo establecido para ese tipo de eventos, la expectación del rechazo de aquella propuesta circulaba bajo la mesa en forma de rumores, pero una vez expuesta fue mejor aceptada de lo previsto. Consiente la mayoría de los asistentes de que el futuro del muchacho estaría sobre una cancha a nivel profesional, y no en las gradas apostando por cualquier afortunado jugador para cubrir su sueño frustrado.

Tras reanudarse las pláticas previamente interrumpidas y Keigo bajar de la tarima, Jiroh se reunió con él, ansioso.

 –Gran discurso Capitán, como podía esperarse– sonrió cándidamente, contagiándole el gesto.

–Me costó menos de lo que imaginaba, y me gustó más de lo que recordaba el pronunciar tantas palabras baratas. Por cierto, la mejor parte de la velada comienza cuando la fiesta termine, así que ve avisando a tus padres que te quedarás a dormir, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? – susurró divertido a su oído, causándole cosquillas.

–Claro que sí. ¿También tienes una habitación preparada para quedarme?–inquirió de una casual manera que parodiaba un ademán de sensualidad.

 –No– contestó autoritariamente –, no hace falta, con la mía es suficiente.

Juntaron sus copas y brindaron por un año más de vida, por un año más de amistad, complicidad, compañerismo, de amor y pasión.

_Por otro año más de aventuras contigo._ Pensaron al unísono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí finaliza esto, damas y caballeros. Quiero darle mi especial agradecimiento a scaarletta por seguir atentamente cada inoportuna actualización y comentar con tanto entusiasmo (¡muchos besos!), y a EluneST por tomarse la licencia y hacer el sacrificio de re-leer este desastre de historia, siendo testigo de la transformación del mismo a lo largo y ancho de los años (¿y por qué no? De compartir amistad y vivencias) POT siempre tendrá un lugar asegurado en mi corazón por más que me desasocie del fandom y/o del canon y es algo que no puedo negar.
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí~


End file.
